iLove My Freddork
by KataangFan902
Summary: Sequel to iAsk Freddork For A Favor! They have been dating for a couple weeks! Will anyone find out about there secret dating? Will they spill the beans? Click on this story to find out! :D
1. iLove My Freddork

iLove my Freddork

I don't own iCarly!

Here it is!!! The sequel to iAsk Freddork for a Favor!

Let's get started (If you want to know how they got together check out my other story: iAsk Freddork for a Favor and please review to that one to! :D)

(A lot of the story is in Sam's Point of view or POV)

* * *

(PREVIEW)

It's been 2 weeks me and **MY** Freddork have been dating! I mean time has just been flying by! I love him SO MUCH! I know what you are thinking right now! "Love, aren't they going a LITTLE to fast?!? Well… no! I love Freddork with ALL of my heart, and there is nothing you can do about it! Anyway, what was I saying again…? Oh yea! It's been 2 weeks as I told you before and we are secretly dating (the only person who knows is Carly!) Yes it is a secret! You know, it keeps this relationship interesting! You know me and Freddie are on dates and we're like "Oh no!" Then he's like "What?" Then I say "So and so is here" don't bug me about the name! I'm too lazy to figure one out right now! WOOPS! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sam Puckett, and this is my life! Now don't bug me! I'm going to take a nap!

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"Hey Freddie!" I said as I walked into the iCarly studio

"Hey beautiful." My new boyfriend said to me, Sam Puckett. No NOT to Carly! But to ME!

"What are you doing?" I asked walking up to Freddie and his brand new HP Laptop

"I am looking up for some costumes" Freddie said "It's almost Halloween you know, Just a couple days!"

"Oh yea!" I said "Didn't you have that one dorky witches costume last year?"

"It was not dorky!" Freddie said while getting of the beanbag with a little bit of anger in his words

"Was to!" I said ready to start a fight

Yep we still do fight sometimes. Like why not argue every once in a while! But mainly I do it because normally he says sorry later, then he either buys me a present or he just gives me a passionate kiss for making it up! (I enjoy the kiss better!)

"Was not!" He said back

"Was to!" I said back getting into the fight

"Ok, whatever!" He said ending it and sitting back down on his favorite beanbag

We call it the love beanbag because that's where our first make out was! Oh and it was great! I wonder how long we were live while that happened. And we never new where Carly went, she probably left cause she wasn't there when we broke the long make out session. Well… we are getting off topic here.

"Well back to the costumes" I said as he pulled out his laptop again

"Yes, I was thinking on dressing up as… the Prince from the Cinderella story and you could be…" He said but I interrupted him

"Cinderella" I said finishing his sentence

"Yea… It's like you read my…" He said but got interrupted again

"Mind" I said finishing his sentence again

"How do you do that?" He said curiously

"That's for me to know and you to find out... dork" I said in a loving way

"Alrighty then…" He said voice getting quieter

"What should we do now?" I said sitting on his lap with my his lap putting my head up against him

"I don't know" He said putting his laptop aside

"Well… we could... um…" I said stuttering a bit

"Go to the park" He said

"That would work!" I said getting of his lap and getting my coat

"Ok then lets go!" He said happily getting of the "Love Beanbag" and grabbing his coat to"

"I hope we don't get caught!" I said stepping into the elevator with him and pressing the 1st floor button

"Yea, that wouldn't be good at all!" He said as we felt the elevator start to move down

"So what do we do when we get to the park?" Freddie said as we walked out of the elevator to find the one and only Spencer coming in from what looks like the grocery store

"Hey Spence!" I said as we walked out the door

I heard a quiet "Hey" from the other side of the apartment buildings door

"We'll have to see when we get there" I said continuing my conversation with Freddie as we were walking down the sidewalk

* * *

(At the park)

We decided we could go and play tag on the playground. I didn't know how fast he could really run until he caught up with me and picked me up and pulled me over his shoulders.

After a good couple games of tag we decided to rest on a park bench that was by a clear blue pond at the park.

"I love you" I said as Freddie sat down and I went to sit on his lap

"I love you too" He said as a sat down on his lap

"Sorry about our fight earlier" He said than gave me a passionate kiss as I looked up at him still on his lap

(While we were still kissing)

"What's going on here" I heard a familiar voice say

I break the kiss and look up to see who the familiar voice belongs to. NO! It can't be it's… it's…

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Aw man! Well I know who it is! And if you want to know to, just click on that review button and just start typing then click POST or whatever!

The one and only,

XxSeddieFanxX


	2. iSee Jonah AGAIN and make plans

iLove My Freddork

I don't own iCarly!

Here is Chapter 2! If YOU want to know how they got together check out my other story iAsk Freddork for a Favor (My first Fic!: D)

ENJOY!

(A lot of the story is in Sam's POV! [My personal favorite POV!!!])

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"JONAH!" I said looking up at my ex-boyfriend

"Hello, Sam…" He said with an evil like smirk on his face

"What the heck are you doing here?" I said while my face was starting to get red

"Oh just walking around… watching some nubs make out on a bench!" Jonah said

"Don't you call **MY **girlfriend a NUB!" Freddie defended me standing up from the bench while starting to get angry

He looks so cute when he defends me! What? Sam do NOT get all girly on me now! Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean that you can get all girly!

"So you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend now, are you?" Jonah said with a smirk on his face "This must be a secret relationship or something like that! I have got to tell somebody!" He said, Man do I hate him!

I know hate is a strong word but I don't care! He is such a nub!

"Don't tell anyone!" Freddie said

"Why shouldn't I?" Jonah said acting dumb. Wait he can't act what he really is!

"Because I'll…" Freddie stuttered

"Do what?" Jonah said

"You do not want to know what I'll do!" Freddie said starting to yell

"Whatever, I'm probably am going to tell the school anyway!" He said starting to walk away

"Why?" I asked "What did we ever do to you?"

"Well… there was the WEDGY BOUNCE!" Jonah said starting to get angry again

"You Freaking cheated on me with my best friend Carly! Maybe that's why?!?" I said still angry by his presence

"Well… bye!" he said starting to walk away again

I was going to get him but Freddie said calmly "Just let him go… we don't want to start a fight with the nub."

"Ok…" I said calmly

I don't know how, but he always calms me down real quick and always brings out the best in me. *Sigh*

* * *

(At Carls apartment)

"Hey Carls!" I said as Freddork and I walked in her apartment

"Hey guys! How was your walk to the park?" Carly asked

She loves that we are a couple. I'm glad she supports us in anyway she can! She is the best bestfriend ever!

"Well we were just relaxing on a bench till Jonah came up and saw us there, while… we were making out!" I said

"No way…" Carly said open mouthed and shocked

"Yea!" Freddie said starting to get in the conversation

"He said he might tell the whole school!" I said

I forgot to tell you guys earlier! Me (Being Sam Puckett) Reminded Freddie to cut out that final clip of us on the love beanbag! I'm just smart like that!

"Wow… That's not good!" Carly said still shocked on who we saw at the park

"No shiz!" I said still mad about seeing him at the park

"Well lets hope he is smart enough not to!" I said "Because if he does tell he is going straight to the hospital!"

"Yea I know you Sam and I'm sure you would send him straight there" Freddie said calmly "But I got a feeling he is going to blackmail us with it for a while!"

"Lets hope not!" Carly said

"Anyway…" Freddie said trying to bring up a new topic "Are you busy Saturday Sam?"

"No" I said starting to get excited because I think he is going to ask me on a date

"Well you want to go on a date this Saturday?" Freddie asked

"Sure! Where?" I said all happy about it

"How about… Russ'?" Freddie asked

"Isn't that an old people spot in West Michigan?" I asked

"Yea… but I thought we could go there and go to Lake Michigan afterwards… you know a week thing since it is Halloween next weekend, we could go to a comfort Inn hotel and we could celebrate it there in Michigan!" Freddie said, sounding like he thought about this for awhile, he is known for getting ready for stuff ahead of time!

"Of course! It sounds like so much fun but…" I said

"But what?" Freddie said starting to sound all worried

"But what about Carly?" I asked concerned for my best friend

"Its ok guys!" Carly said "Me and Spencer were going to go to Canada anyway!"

"Ok Carls" I said

* * *

(The day we were going to head out for Michigan)

"2 Tickets for Somerville, Ada airport please" Freddie said (AN: It's an airport in Ada Michigan!)

"Ok, that will be… $250 please" The lady at the counter said (AN: It's a guess, never been to that airport!)

"Alright, 100… 200… and $250" Freddie said handing the lady the money

"Thank you here is your 2 tickets… and enjoy your flight!" The lady said giving us our passports back and giving us our tickets

"Thank you!" Freddie said as we walked off

"Thank you for paying for our tickets!" I said to Freddie who just gave me a smile

"No problem!" He said still smiling at me

Then we got in the airplane and got ready for take off!

* * *

Thank you SO much for reading!!! :D Please let me know what you think by reviewing! It means SO much to me when you review! The next chapter will be the plane flight and day 1 of Michigan, then next chapter after that day 2, etc.

Love you all!

XxSeddieFanxX


	3. The Flight

iLove My Freddork

**Don't own iCarly!**

**Ok I decided to make the flight 1 chapter. So the next chapter will be day 1! **

**Thank you all for reading! It means so much that you like my story!**

**Here we go! (Most all if not all of the story will be Sam's POV!)

* * *

**

(Sam's POV)

'_Fasten your seatbelts_' we heard someone say through the speakers.

'_We are getting ready for takeoff!_' We heard him say again.

"Freddie…" I said.

"Yea, what is it beautiful?" He said back. He is so sweet! Nobody has ever called be beautiful before! Well besides him… but still it is very sweet of him to say that!

"Thank you" I said thanking him for the complement "and do you have any gum?" I asked not wanting my ears to pop! I heard that's what happens. This is my first flight besides that crappy old plane to Japan!

"Um… let me look real quick!" He said while looking through his backpack he brought.

"Oh good!" He said while pulling out a gum pack.

"And there's 2 pieces left, perfect!" He said while giving me a piece.

"Where about to take off!" I said getting all excited because this is my first plane flight on a good plane!

"Yep!" Freddie said happily.

Now we felt like we were going up a rollercoaster (**AN: I don't know what it really feels like… I have never been on a plane! *Sad face*).**

'_You may now unbuckle your seatbelts._' We heard that voice again.

"Wow…" I said looking out me and Freddie's window "It is so beautiful" I said looking down.

Freddie was nice enough to give me the window seat! I am **SO** glad he is **MY** boyfriend!

"It is beautiful… but not the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" Freddie said.

"What could be more beautiful than this?" I said.

"You" He said in his comforting tone.

He made me blush! No one could have ever done that to me except him! But it was so sweet of him to say that!

"Thanks" I say still happy about my first flight.

"Would you guys like any snacks?" We hear a waitress say.

"Do you have any fatcakes?" I said still looking out the window.

"Excuse me, what was that?" The waitress said not hearing what I said.

"Do you have any fatcakes?" I said after turning my head to look at the waitress.

"Um…yes, here are some!" She said all happy like.

"Thank you!" I said happy that there is some fatcakes!

"Your welcome!" The lady said while still having that smile glued to her face!

I don't know what it is about these people! Are they requested to have a smile on every single waiter/waitresses face? It's really starting to creep me out!

After eating all my fatcakes I decide to lie on Freddie's shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yea…you?" I asked him.

"Just a little, I might rest for a few hours!" Freddie said while yawning.

"Yea" I said yawning back. My eyes are getting heavier and heavier…finally after a few minutes I go to sleep.

_Freddie and I were walking to Lake Michigan so we could see the sunset (it is very romantic!), we were just left the hotel near by and were enjoying each others company when all of the sudden Freddie said… "Hey Sam I forgot something at the hotel be right back!" And he rushed across the street forgetting to look for cars, when all of the sudden I see headlights coming his way…_

"FREDDIE WATCH OUT!" I yell waking up from that nightmare!

"Are you alright Sam?" Freddie asked with a very worried tone in his voice.

"Yea…just a horrible nightmare." I said calming down a bit still breathing heavy. Forgetting that I probably woke up everyone on this side of the airplane. "How many hours left?" I ask Freddie looking for some kind of clock.

"Let me see…" Freddie said getting and opening his laptop from his backpack. "We have been sleeping for a few hours so… about 2 hours 30 minutes or so." Freddie said while putting his laptop back in his backpack.

"Wow… time has been going fast!" I said getting excited that we're almost there. "Want to watch a movie with me Freddie?" I ask getting kind of bored.

"How about… Pirates of the Caribbean?" He asks me.

"Sure!" I said not knowing they got that movie there "They have that on an airplane?"

"Apparently so!" Freddie said while putting the movie in the movie player and started watching the screen on the back of the chairs in front of us.

* * *

(After the movie)

"That is an awesome movie!" I said "It is a really funny movie!" I said laughing remembering the part where the guy with the 1 fake eye looks up through a hole and is like 'Aye look at this' and a fat guy takes place of Elisabeth Swan and then the other guy looks up the hole and gives him a disgusting look.

"I know!" Freddie said "It makes me laugh even after the 10th time I saw it!"

'_Prepare for landing.' _ We heard the guy say.

"Alright now put your seatbelt on!" Freddie instructed.

"I know what to do!" I said play punching him.

"Ouch!" He said while rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, grow up!" I said patting his shoulder.

"That hurt Sam!" He said.

"Would it make it better if I kissed your shoulder?" I said in a baby voice.

"Kind of" he said still rubbing it. Then I kissed it all better! **(AN: LOL!)**

"Did that make you happy?" I asked

"Yes" He said.

Then we put our seatbelts on and got ready for landing. And before I knew it we landed and where walking out of the airplane side by side, and hand in hand.

* * *

**So there is there flight! I decided just to make this chapter the flight, but from now on there will be a lot more detail! Trust me I live in West Michigan, and I go to the beach a lot in the summer! So yea… what am I forgetting? Um… oh yea! Thank you for reading, and if you choose to review thank you for that to! The reviews mean a lot to me! **

**Love you all!**

_**XxSeddieFanxX**_


	4. iEnjoy Day 1

iLove My Freddork

**I don't own iCarly and Russ'!**

**Here is Day 1 in Michigan! Day 4 will be Halloween! Thank you all for the kind reviews! I'm VERY happy you guys like the story! The days in Michigan will have a lot of detail in them! So be expecting VERY LONG chapters! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! IT MEANS SO MUCH! **

**(Most of the story will be in Sam's POV!)

* * *

**

(Sam's POV)

It was 9:30 a.m. when I stepped out of the airport to only find the fresh warm air of Michigan and its surprisingly warm here! I am so excited that Freddie wanted to come here for Halloween! I wonder what he will do for Valentines Day? But that don't matter now that's in a few months. Anyway, we're here in Michigan, it's our first day here and as I said I am very excited! Can't wait to find out what Freddie has planned for us to do!

"Taxi!" I heard Freddie say while he waved his hand in the air. A taxi all of the sudden stopped. "Where to?" A guy said rolling down the passenger seat window. "Comfort Inn please!" I heard Freddie say to the taxi driver. "Alright!" The taxi guy said while we got in the back. Freddie put my stuff in the trunk for me! As a said before he is VERY sweet!

I love him so much!

"We are going to unpack at the comfort in 1st" Freddie said to me while getting in the taxi.

"Ok!" I said really fast and hyper like.

"You must be excited, you are very hyper!" Freddie said noticing that I'm talking kind of fast. He notices a lot of things about me that nobody else does, which is another thing I love about him!

"Just really excited that's all!" I said.

"We're here!" I heard the taxi driver said.

"How much?" Freddie asked him.

"$30 please" The taxi driver said.

"$10…$20 and… $30, here you go!" Freddie said handing him the money

"Thank you!" The taxi driver said and then drove off.

"Here let me take that heavy suitcase for you beautiful!" Freddie said which made me blush a lot!

"Thanks!" I said to him then handed him my suitcase. As a said before and I will say it again… HE IS THE NICEST BOYFRIEND **EVER**!

We walk to the counter where there is a lady in her twenties in a beautiful black dress. I was never into dresses but this dress is very nice!

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yes we have a reserved room." Freddie said.

"What is your name?" The lady asked Freddie.

"Freddie Benson." Freddie said.

"Freddie Benson…Freddie Benson…" She said looking for his name. "Ah… here we are Freddie Benson! That would be $80 a day…how many days are you planning to stay?"

"7 nights and 8 days." Freddie told the lady.

"That will be $560 please." The lady said "Credit or Debit?"

"Credit please" Freddie said handing her his Pay Pal card.

"Here are your cards… you will be room 42" The lady said giving his Pay Pal Card back. "Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you!" Freddie said getting there room cards from the lady and then we headed towards the elevator.

"Press floor #4 please, Sam." Freddie said pointing towards the floor buttons.

"Thank you" he said as after I pressed the button then the doors closed.

"No problem!" I said giving him a peck on the lips.

'_DING'_

"Here is floor #4!" Freddie said while walking into the hallway and out of the elevator.

"Yep!" I said even more excited that we are already here!

"I've never been in Michigan!" I said.

"Me either!" Freddie said.

"I heard Lake Michigan is a really good and clear lake!" I said while we were looking for our room.

"Yea… me to!" Freddie said helping me look.

"43… and… 42, here we are!" I said then put the card in the lock then slid it out and then the light turned green signaling the door was unlocked.

"Wow…" I said entering the room. "This is beautiful!"

There was 1 bed (YES!) The room was painted with a dark color of green and there was an air-condition. The comforter on the bed looked so comfy (Can't wait to cuddle at night with him!). There was a bathroom right to your right when you first walked in. There was a shower and of course a sink and a toilet. Then I jumped on our bed and I noticed there was a lamp on each side of the queen sized bed and a television right in front of our bed.

"Not as beautiful as you!" Freddie said following behind me carrying our suitcases then plumping down next to me on our bed.

Dang it he did it again! He made me blush! How can he do that?!? He is the only one that can make me blush, that is for sure!

"I love you **SO **much!" I said looking at him then giving him a lovingly kiss on the lips still sitting on our bed.

"I love you to!" He said looking at me in the eyes after we broke the kiss.

"So what do we do know?" I asked looking at him in the eyes.

"How about we go out to eat?" Freddie said "It is 11:00 am here after all!" He said looking at the clock.

"Ok!" I said standing up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" I heard Freddie say then turned around then saw him gathering his stuff together.

"Got the key?" I asked not seeing him grab the key.

"Yea I got it…" Freddie said "So… where do you want to go?" Freddie asked me.

"I was thinking maybe Russ', the place you told me about…" I said getting more and hungrier.

"Yea, ok." Freddie said agreeing to what I said.

"Let's go." I said heading for the door again.

"Yep let's go!" He said agreeing with me.

Then we headed out the door for Russ' in our rented vehicle that we rented earlier.

* * *

(At Russ')

"How many?" A lady who seats us asks.

"2 please!" Freddie says to the lady.

"Alright" The lady says getting 2 menus. "Follow me please." The lady says while starting to lead us to our seats. "And here you go!" The lady said while pointing us to our seats "Enjoy your meal, the waitress will be here soon."

"Thank you!" Freddie said being polite.

"Your welcome!" She said while walking away.

"Thank you for bringing me here!" I said giving him a lovingly smile.

"Your welcome!" He said returning the loving smile.

I took a moment to observe the environment.

"Man…" I said in a shocking tone.

"What?" Freddie said getting interested.

"…All these people are… how can say this nicely… old!" I said rudely.

"Hey Sam be nice!" Freddie said kind of seriously.

"Sorry!" I said not really feeling sorry.

"It's ok Sam… just be careful next time." Freddie said.

I know he sounds kind of bossy… I know! But it is just showing me he actually cares about me! But I already know that of course! He really is a nice person if you get to know him!

"Yea I know… I'm sorry…" I said again.

"Anyway…what would you like for lunch?" Freddie said looking at the menu.

"Um…" I said scanning the menu. Then at the corner of my eye I saw a familiar girl walk up to me.

"Excuse me… what would you like to drink?" A familiar voice asked. 'Who is that?' I thought.

"Sam?" I heard a familiar voice say. I look up to see who it was.

"Wendy?!? Hi! How's it going?" I say standing up to give her a hug.

"Good Sam how are you!" She said not even noticing Freddie "Freddie?" She said looking at who is sitting at the other side of the table for the first time.

"Hey how's it going Wendy?" Freddie said standing up to give her a hug too.

"Good, very good…" She said still shocked that he was there. "Where is Carly?"

She asked noticing Carly isn't here.

"Oh… she is in Seattle still." Freddie said. "So what are you doing here?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Oh… I work here over the summer." She said in response "You?"

"Well… Sam can I see you for a sec.?" Freddie asked me.

"Sure…" I said wondering what he would ask me.

We walk out of Wendy's hearing range and he asks…

"Should we tell her?"

"Yes, she is one of our good friends, I trust her." I said back to Freddie.

"Ok…" Freddie said heading back to Wendy and me following.

"Well… what I am doing here is… Sam and I are dating." Freddie said.

"Aw… That is **SO SWEET**, congratulations!" Wendy said hugging us.

"Thanks!" We both said in unison. **(AN: That word sounds SO funny! Unison, unison. Weird don't you think? SORRY FOR THE AUTHORS NOTE! ********) **

"So…what would the happy couple *wink, wink* like to drink?" Wendy said.

"Peppy Cola, please." Sam and Freddie said together **(THAT'S BETTER!********)**

"Alright!" Wendy said writing it down. "2 Peppy Cola's coming your way!" Wendy said then walked off.

"Wow… I'm shocked seeing her here!" Freddie said looking in the direction she walked off in.

"Me too!" I said looking in the direction he was.

"But anyway…what do you want to order?" Freddie asked me.

"Um…I was thinking about the sirloin stake and a side of there macaroni and cheese, you?" I said

"I was thinking the same thing!" Freddie said. "I heard there macaroni and cheese is the best here!"

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yep!" He said.

"Cool!" I said looking at the menu to see if anything looks better.

But one thing I know for sure is that I'm getting Russ' Macaroni and Cheese! It is amazing so one of Freddie's friends.

"May I take your order?" I hear Wendy say to us after walking up to our table.

"Yes" I say "Could I have the Sirloin Stake with a side of Macaroni and Cheese?" I ask Wendy while she writes down our orders.

"How would you like that?" Wendy asks me.

"Medium Rare, please!" I said.

"Ok…how about you Freddie?" Wendy asks Freddie.

"Same here, but could you make my stake medium well please." Freddie said giving her our menus.

"Sure thing! Your food will only take a few minutes!" Wendy said while walking away.

"Thanks!" Freddie says to her as she walks away and she just waves back at him still walking away.

(8 minutes pass by)

"And here is your food!" Wendy said while putting plates of food on the table from a tray she was walking around with. "Enjoy your meal!"

"Thanks!" I said as she walked away, then she turned around and game me a thumbs up.

Then I shoved down the macaroni and cheese because it is the **BEST** Macaroni and Cheese I ever tasted.

(After Russ')

"Mm…that is the best Macaroni and Cheese I ever tasted!" I said still having that taste in my mouth.

"Yes it really is!" Freddie said agreeing with me.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Let's go get some rest I have something very special planned for this evening!" Freddie said.

'I wonder what it could be!' I thought walking back to the rented vehicle.

* * *

(After our nap)

I woke up to the **ONLY** man I want to wake up to next to me, **Freddie Benson**. My back cuddled up to his stomach and my legs curled up against him **(AN: AWW! How cute! [KIND OF LIKE THAT CHUCK EPISODE IF ANY ONE OF YOU WATCHED IT WHEN CHUCK AND SARAH ARE IN THAT HOTEL WHILE THEY ARE RUNNING AWAY. BUT THIS HOTEL IS WAY BETTER!])**

"Hey beautiful…" I heard a sleepy Freddie say behind me.

"Hey…" I say lovingly, and then turn around to look him in the eyes.

"How was your sleep?" Freddie said rubbing the back of his hand on my cheek.

"Pretty good how about yourself?" I said while laying my hand on his waist.

"Well I'm next to you, so of course I had a good sleep!" He said playfully.

"Yea…? Well that is good!" I said now trying to hide my blush; I think he saw it though.

"Let's get up… We need to head to my surprise location soon!" Freddie said getting off the bed and standing up and stretching.

"Mm…" I moaned into the pillow then I felt the covers get lifted off of me.

Then all of the sudden I felt him flip me over and pick me up bridal style and put my feet on the ground.

"Ok…" I said while yawning and rubbing my tired eyes.

"Man...!" Freddie said looking at me.

"What?" I ask hoping I don't have something on my face or something like that.

"You look BE-A-UTIFUL!" Freddie said while looking at me up and down.

"Thanks!" I said stretching and yawning again.

"Ok get dressed and let's go." Freddie said kind of in a rush.

"Ok…ok…!" I said while hurrying up and taking a shower.

I took a 15 minute shower and then put my clothes on and brushing my hair. I don't need to curl my hair, it just is naturally curly, and I like it that way! I then walked out of the shower to see my 1 and only boyfriend starring at me.

"What?" I ask finishing brushing my hair.

"Nothing…" He said in a dreamy tone. "Let's go!" Freddie said normally now.

"Ok! Let's go!" I said grabbing our room key and the rented cars key and heading out the door. "I get to drive Puckett! It is my surprise location." He said hopping in the driver's seat.

"Ok…" I said.

* * *

(About 5 minutes till the surprise location)

"Where are we going?" I asked Freddie who was just keeping his mouth shut.

"I told you Sam… it is a secret, just be patient." Freddie said in a calm tone. He is starting to be a laid back person ever sense we've been dating, which is a good thing.

"Whatever… are we there yet?" I ask then I see Lake Michigan!

"Oh My Gosh!" I said realizing we're in Grand Haven!

"I'm glad you like it!" Freddie said pulling into a place called 'Butch's Beach Burrito's'

"Why are we going here?" I asked while he parked in the parking lot.

"It is 6:15 and I know you love your meat!" Freddie said. Freddie does now me well!

"True" I said walking through the door to a small restaurant where you just walk through this path way and order your food then you walk out the other door that goes to outside and there are like 7 tables there.

We ordered are burritos and went to a table and ate.

"So… how did you like your food?" Freddie asked me.

"I loved it, thanks!" I said walking towards the car.

"Great!" Freddie said getting in the car. Then we only drove about a minute till we reached a place called the Y.M.C.A. and we parked there.

"Follow me." Freddie said grabbing a blanket then we walked down the hillside of the Y's parking lot and then crossing the street then walking down the board walk to the beach. We talked most of the walk. Then I noticed us heading towards the beach. When we got there he took his blanket and laid it down on the sand then I laid down on it.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to watch… the sunset!" Freddie said then lay down and snuggled up next to me.

Then we kissed some and watched the sun go down and the water became a bright orange, it was **very** romantic. When it was done we picked up the blanket and walked back to the rented car holding hands. We then drove back to the hotel.

"Have a nice day?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Yes it was very nice thanks!" I said still holding hands with Freddie. Did I mention I **LOVE** him **SO MUCH**? Then we walked up the stairs this time to our hotel room which is on the 4th floor. When we got to our room I pulled out our room key and unlocked the door. He got in bed while I took another shower. When I was done I got in bed and drifted of to sleep cuddled up next to Freddie. I had so much fun today! And I can't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

**So…how did you like it? It took me like 4 hours to write this chapter! IT WAS 10 FREAKING PAGES! Lol! I hope you guys love it! Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Well… that is all I have to say so… thank you for reading!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XxSeddieFanxX**


	5. iLove my Best Friend

iLove my Freddork

**I don't own iCarly or any of the characters in the show because I didn't create it. :P **

**Well, I am designing this to be the last chapter to this series. I really am glad that I have had the opportunity to write this story for you guys. It has been many years and I believe that you guys deserve an ending to this story. I thank you all for the kind comments and also for the suggestions on how to be a better writer. I am no C.S. Lewis, I have a lot of room to grow in writing skills. I I am thinking about creating an Aang and Katara story so keep an eye out. :) I hope to make that a longer story with longer chapters. Enough of the advertisements, lets get to the story. I hope you enjoy this last chapter and please let me know what you think of it. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: iLove my Best Friend

(Sams POV)

THREE YEARS LATER

Well, the trip eventually came to an end and I was ready to go home. Please don't get me wrong, Michigan is an amazing place. But I was tired, and ready to go home to my family and friends. Freddie and I had an amazing time in Michigan, there were a lot of people walking up telling us how they love our show. They said how they tuned in every time we had an episode, and how they love how me and Freddie are a couple now. It sure was a great trip. Freddie and I have grown so much in our relationship over that week and the three years after that. I realized over these past three years, after being in a relationship that long, that that mushy love that we had, were we finished each others sentences or whatever, came to an end. Yes, we still love each other, very much actually. But that prince charming feeling doesn't last forever. What I realized as our relationship grew with age and maturity is that one has to date their best friend, and for me that is Freddie. We still do kiss passionately and we still hug, we are still boyfriend and girlfriend. There are days where I absolutely am mad at him and I don't like him at all and there are days where I am in absolute love with him. But what kept us together during those difficult days of anger, or the days we didn't like each other all that much, is that we are still best friends. Best friends argue and they fight, but in the end they still are best friends, in the end they still love each other. Freddie makes me laugh, he defends and protects me even though I don't need or deserve it. He is always there for me when I am sad or even when I am happy. He has the same interests as I do and we always have something to talk about. I never get bored on our dates because he thinks of me before himself, he does what I want to do. I also enjoy our dates because he jokes around with me in a loving way like most best friends do. (What is that saying? A friend picks you up after you fall and a best friend laughs and causes you to fall again? I don't know something like that.) Once he was joking around and picked me up and through me in a pool. I must admit, after that I was not the happiest of all girlfriends, but I got back out and did what any best friend would do... I pushed him in.

I look back at the memories we have had together now and I can't help but just smile at them because it really reminds me of how we don't just have that brief love that lasts for 2 months then goes away, we have that love that lasts forever, the love of friendship, best friendship.


End file.
